Factors which modify responses to chemical carcinogens in different organ systems are studied to evaluate their possible roles in changing susceptibilities to carcinogens during prenatal and postnatal development. These include excision repair of DNA, morphogenetic differentiation and its induction, immune responses to tumors, and the induction of enzymes, especially those mediating xenobiotic metabolism and biotransformation.